bhbsfandomcom-20200216-history
Squeak
Squeak is the effortlessly silent main character from the book, Calm Silence. Personality and Traits Squeak is devoid of any social personality - his silent smiling face is a near constant no matter the situation. His large body and dark skin are a heavy contrast to the rest of the cast. His choice of clothing - a orange shirt with camo pants - is strange and peculiar. Regardless, Squeak is nearly capable of handling anything that comes their way, whether it is bowling over enemies, heavy lifting, or even gardening. He mysteriously follows Tala around no matter what and will do anything she tells him to. She claims that the two can speak to each other silently through very subtle body movements that only the two can interpret. Squeak is not mute, but is extremely taciturn and only speaks when he feels he needs words to convey himself properly. The amount of time between his words can be years. As a MACHiNE - a human being that has lost part of their inner emotions - Squeak is incapable of aging. However, he is also incapable of feeling pain, having lost it to the Calm Silence during the Hollowed Blue Project. Through this he executes tasks others would consider hazardous, and he cares little for his own physical safety or well-being. Motives Squeak's history of being the last Guardian of the Calm Silence has charged him with being the one to ensure that it does not fall intto the wrong hands. However, his mind uncontrollably forces him to follow the youngest descendant of the Effacel family. His inability to age has caused him to outlast several generations of the Effacel's, but with no way to feel pain he holds it all in, silently waiting for his next task. Relationships Squeak is tied very closely to Tala and has cared for her since she was born. Acting as the stand-in parent due to her mother and father spending so much time away from her, Tala deeply appreciated Squeak's presence. Tala only knows Squeak as her true friend. He uses his massive knowledge to take care of any issues ahead of time and will do everything in her best interest. Rumors from the Effacel's lab speculate that the two share a romantic relationship but that is entirely false. Backstory If there is anything to say about Squeak is that there is nothing to say at all. Tall, dark skinned and incredibly silent, Squeak is full of mystery. Essentially a gift from Tala’s parents, Squeak has been the permanent body guard to her since her birth. No questions were asked as to his position; no one knows if he was paid, if he did it as charity, or if he was paying off a debt. His true name is unknown by those that know him; his current handle was given to him by his charge - Tala - as she tried as best as she could, but “just couldn’t get a squeak out of him”. Even the simple parenting tasks were left to him - he dealt with every issue that the parents should have done, and he never said a word, nor did he complain. When you’re as silent as Squeak is it’s hard to tell if he takes offense to his duty or if he’s just sucking it all in, but you have to wonder what it feels like to be a huge, nearly three hundred pound man changing diapers for a kid that’s not even yours. What little did Tala know was that over five hundred years ago Squeak was a man named Jason, and he became one of the original MACHiNES - people created by the aftereffects of a magical hilt that can channel the emotions of those that hold it. The last of the ones to hold it when the hilt was in a peaceful state, his behavior is unlike the ones that are often seen. While still able to think on his own and act, he follows the directives of the ones in charge of him, incapable of challenging or questioning orders. The first order he was given was to protect the heritage of the Effacel family, given to him by Garius Effacel, the leader of the project that created him. Unable to resist, he carried out his duty in solemnity, and has continued on to do so for five hundred years. Each generation of Effacel’s receives Squeak upon their birth, and so much time has passed that the current Effacel’s do not even know where he has come from. All they know is that he watches over the youngest, and continues to do so until a new Effacel is brought into the family. There’s not much to question about him, and any inquiries about him are met with a non-response. It’s easier that way. Incapable of feeling pain, Squeak accomplishes tasks that would be extremely painful to others. Taking bullets, glass, shrapnel and other hazardous materials are daily issues with Squeak, but he shows no signs of irritation or annoyance. Each obstacle in the way is just an obstacle - with enough pounding - that can be overcome. It is fortunate that Squeak is so hardy; the Effacel’s are an important family to GOV and assassination attempts on them are common. Very few are aware of Squeak’s status and see him as just a man, but they are ill-prepared when they find that he is the right kind of man for the job. Biography Category:Calm Silence Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:TREPiDATiON Category:MACHiNE